powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Longing
Longing is the 16th episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. It features the debut of Jeff, Jessica Shwartz (Micheal's mom) Xaphlia/Xcelerator, a version of Lucas/Laser in the past, and the return of Taylor Earhardt. It also serves as a focus episode for Micheal, despite not being a ranger. This episode also sees the debut of Fiona's Zoolingualism (or Dolittling) with insects. Plot Dr. Anton presents a swamp bat beast to Count Vladsmir, he replies that Swamp Bat is good enough of a name and that his ideas of sticky situations will cause the rangers to be split and easily captured and destroyed by his king. Micheal is chatting with Wallace in their room at Kappa Sigma Tau about the plans with the new admissions building. They say it will probably never open. Then they mention the new duo Charles found when he was "exiled" by the school. Micheal falls asleep. He enters a workshop, but a female figure passes him. He never knew his parents, but it possible that these people could be: Jeff Schindler, Taylor Earhardt, and Jessica Schwartz. He sees two more people, Androids that are off. They wear 50's style clothes and the male looks a lot like him, even without the signs of life. He also notices Jessica is pregnant.He sees a lot of him in her, could this be his long lost mother? The Rangers are in various corners of the city responding to various situations, being bombarded with foot soldiers that target their weaknesses. However, Furry is able to outsmart Swamp Bat by calling a bee colony to distract the foot soldiers long enough to reunite the rangers and destroy Swamp Bat. Micheal sees the androids come to life and sees Xcelarator is so much like Marie. However, something is not right with Jessica. Taylor calls 911 and helps Jessica steady herself. It was not enough and barley survived her childbirth. Taylor is cross with him, not because he was cheating on her, but because his daughter should never know what happened to her true mother and baby brother. Micheal is crest fallen that he indirectly killed his mother and he was a secret that they said to be dead. The Rangers use the Coaster Force Megazord to defeat Swamp Bat. When they return to Charles' house, he tells them that he may have discovered something he can't believe. Cast Rangers * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Stella/Steel Force (CF Crimson) * Takshiel/Excalibur (CF Navy) Allies * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt, Lucas/Laser Flashback * Wallace Hightower * Charles Lashing * Jeff * Alison Sullivan-Taylor Earhardt * Jessica Shwartz * TBA-Xcelarator Villains * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir * Kosarin * Maya LaClark-Jezella * Swamp Bat Ranger Powers Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), Drive Tire, Firehawk Zord, Biometric Armor Millennium Force: Ignition (default), Dolphin Zord, Techno Armor, Drachen Fyre Zord Furry 325: Ignition (default), Sting Blade (Venom Clash), Zoolingualism (Bees), Python Zord, Exoskeleton Railbalzer: Coaster Train (mono-cast), Blaze Staff (lightning Break), Transformation Jet Blade Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Outlaw Zord, Pig Skin Armor Steel Force: Ignition, Phantom Bow, Dragon Zord, Phantom Armor Excalibur: Ignition, 7 Prong Cannon, Gym Staff, Mystico Armor Errors to be added Notes * First focus episode on an ally that is not comedic relief (i.e not Alpha or Bulk and Skull types) * The ranger's side was rather vague, other than Fiona's new ability ** Interestingly, Kaman Riders are mostly based off insects in appearance, which is rare in Sentai * When Fiona summoned the bees, it looked similar to a common image of Eleven from Stranger Things See Also * Block 25: A Groom and Gifts for the Ocean Bride-Counterpart (Megazord fight) from Himitsuranger * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle-Counterpart (Xcelarator's early-bird debut) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen